1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floating connector that enables an electrical connection between electronic components even when the components are misaligned.
2. Description of the Invention
Electronic equipment, such as a car stereo, is typically assembled from a plurality of units. The units may include a CD unit, a MD unit, and a tuner unit depending on the user""s tastes. The selected units are arranged in a chassis in multiple stages. Connectors electrically connect each unit to the required input equipment. The input equipment may be multiple switches allowing user operation through a panel.
Referring now to FIG. 13, an equipment chassis 1 includes units 2, 3, and 4, such as a CD unit, a MD unit, and a tuner unit. Units 2, 3, and 4 are arranged in three vertical stages and have different functions. Units 2, 3, and 4 internally include respective sub-substrates 2a, 3a, 4a. Sub-substrates 2a, 3a, and 3b mount manufacturer selected electronics (not shown) and have corresponding conductive patterns 2b, 3b, 4b. Conductive patterns 2b, 3b, and 4b, are printed on externally projecting end surfaces of each corresponding unit 2, 3, and 4. Conductive patterns 2b 3b, and 4b constitute external terminals electrically connected to corresponding printed circuit board connectors 100, 110, 120.
Printed circuit board connectors 100, 110, 120 include corresponding insulated housings 102, 112, 122. Insulated housings 102, 112, 122 include corresponding connection recess 102a, 112a, 122a shaped to receive corresponding sub-substrates 2a, 3a, 4a. Each connection recess 102a, 112a, 122a, includes a corresponding contact 101, 111, 121. Terminal portions 101a, 111a, 121a, are on a first side of each respective contact 101, 111, 121, and correspond to respective connection recess 102a, 112a, 122a. Lead-out portions 101b, 111b, and 121b, are on a second side of each contact 101, 111, 121.
Leg portions (not shown) of insulated housings 102, 112, and 122 penetrate through printed circuit board 130 and locate insulated housings 102, 112, 122, opposite to sub-substrates 2a, 3a, 4a of units 2, 3, and 4. Printed circuit board connectors 100, 110, 120 thus connect to printed circuit board 130 to allow sub-substrates 2a, 3a, 4a to insert into connection recesses 102a, 112a, and 122a. 
Lead-out portions 101b, 111b, 121b are soldered to a lead portion (not shown) of printed circuit board 130. During assembly, sub-substrates 2a, 3a, 4a insert into connection recess 102a, 112a, 122a and terminal portions 101a, 111a, 121a contact conductive patterns 2b, 3b, 4b for electric connection.
In this structure, printed circuit board 130 and the equipment chassis 1 are assembled together and units 2, 3, 4 connect to the corresponding printed circuit board connectors 100, 110, 120.
In this structure when an assembly error occurs and the insertion angle(pitch) is not optimized, sub-substrates 2a, 3a, 4a of units 2, 3, 4 cannot simultaneously insert into printed circuit board connectors 100, 110, 120. If sub-substrates 2a, 3a, 4a, are forcibly inserted, equipment damage may result. Accordingly, a floating connector is frequently used which allows the components to absorb the attachment error.
Additionally referring now to FIGS. 14 and 15, showing a conventional floating connector described in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 5-15747.
A floating connector 150 includes a front housing 160 and a rear housing 170. Front housing 160 includes a joining projection 161. Rear housing 170 includes a horizontal long joining hole 171. During assembly, joining projection 161 inserts into joining hole 171 to fix front housing 160 to rear housing 170. Joining hole 171 has a shape that retains joining projection 161 while allowing adjustment in a linear direction, as will be explained.
Rear housing 170 is positioned and fixed to a printed circuit board 190 by leg portions 173. Leg portions 173 are at opposite ends of rear housing 170. Leg portions 173 extend through printed circuit board 190. In an assembled state, front housing 160 can be moved in a linear direction, as shown by an arrow A, relative to rear housing 170.
It should be understood that printed circuit board 190 corresponds to the printed circuit board 130 for purposes of this disclosure.
A contact 180 includes a horizontal terminal portion 181, a vertical leadout portion 182, and a flexing portion 183. It should be understood that multiple contacts 180 may be employed with this assembly. Flexing portion 183 is between horizontal terminal portion 181 and vertical lead-out portion 182.
Lead-out portion 182 extends through a slits 172 in a rear portion of rear housing 170 to penetrate printed circuit board 190. Lead-out portions 182 connect to printed circuit board 190 by soldering to printed circuit board 190.
Terminal portion 181 penetrates through a contact through-hole 162 formed in front housing 160 and contacts a contact 220. Contacts 220 constitute external terminals of connectors 210 and are mounted on a printed circuit board 200. Thus, contact 180 achieves electrical connection with circuit board 200.
During assembly, when front housing 160 moves along the direction shown by the arrow A, flexing portions 183 of contacts 180 flex to maintain electrical connection between printed circuit boards 190 and 200. Thus, despite an error in assembly, front housing 160 moves to absorb the error, and enables printed circuit boards 190 and 200 to remain electrically connected.
Floating connector 150, however, has several functional and reliability problems:
First, since the movement of front housing 160 is only in one single direction, the single lateral direction shown by arrow A, error in another nonlateral single direction cannot be accommodated.
Second, since contacts 180 are soldered to printed circuit board 190, a soldering step is required, thereby increasing the number of connection steps and manufacturing costs.
Third, soldering and soldering byproducts may adversely affect the environment.
Fourth, since front housing 160 can move in only one direction and contacts 180 are fixed by soldering, when an external force such an impact or vibration causes front housing 160 to move cracks may occur in the solder and cause a faulty electrical connection.
The present invention has been provided in view of these conventional problems, and it is an object thereof to provide a floating connector that can be moved in multiple directions to accommodate a wide range of attachment errors and that requires no soldered portion while making the connection more reliable.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a floating connector that accommodates movement and maintains an electrical connection between an electrical connector and an equipment chassis.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a floating connector that allows elastic contact with at least one of a plurality of land patterns on a printed circuit board.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a floating connector having a cover that surrounds and sandwiches an insulated housing between the cover and a printed board in a substantially locked but transversely and orthogonally adjustable state.
It is another object of the present invention to provide lead-out portions of contacts that are in elastic slidable contact with a printed circuit board.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment that allows slidable, two-dimensional adjustment along a surface of a printed circuit board.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment that allows slidable, three-dimensional adjustment orthogonal to a surface of a printed circuit board, thus allowing an insulated housing to move in directions both orthogonal and lateral to a printed circuit board.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a floating connector that minimizes soldering steps and simplifies assembly and construction while increasing reliability.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a floating connector having a cover made of metal or other material to increase the strength of the cover.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a floating connector having a metal cover that minimizes static electricity damage, shields minor electromagnetic waves, and connects to external grounding connectors.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a floating connector allowing well-balanced elastic connection between a plurality of land patterns and an external terminal thus minimizing inclination under a reaction force from a biased direction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an embodiment of a floating connector where contacts project from opposite sides of a cover and cross one another.
It is another object of the present invention to provide embodiments allowing single or multiple slits and support plates adaptable to allow increased elastic motion of contacts and ensure long live and adaptability to a variety of customer needs.
Briefly stated, the present invention provides a floating connector, used for electrical connection between electrical components and a circuit board. Multiple embodiments include a plurality of elastic contacts retained between the circuit board and an insulated housing movable laterally and orthogonally in a fixed range to accommodate misalignment. The contacts are in sliding contact with the circuit board to ensure a reliable connection without solder. The embodiments employ guiding slits to maintain electrical separation between the contacts during adjustment. Each embodiment accommodates movement in multiple directions, requires no solder, and provides for secure flexible electrical connection between an electronic component and the circuit board.
According to an embodiment of the invention, there is provided a floating connector for use with a circuit board having a plurality of contact pads thereon, comprising: a support plate, a plurality of resilient contacts on a surface of the support plate which faces the circuit board, at least some of the resilient contacts being alienable with ones of the contact pads, a connection portion rising orthogonal to the support plate, the connection portion including means for positioning terminal portions connected to the resilient contacts, the means for positioning being effective for positioning the terminal portions accessible to an external plug, a cover fittable over the connection portion, an opening in the cover, the opening having an internal dimension larger than an external dimension of the connection portion, whereby a gap remains between the cover and the connection portion, the gap permitting the connection portion to adjust transversely to accommodate misalignment of the external plug, and means for latching the cover into frictional contact with the support plate whereby the resilient contacts are urged into contact with the contact pads without solder.
According to another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a floating connector, wherein: the means for positioning permitting the connection portion to adjust orthogonally to the circuit board to accommodate misalignment of the external plug.
According to another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a floating connector, further comprising: a presser portion in the cover, and the presser portion in frictional contact with the support plate thereby permitting the support plate to move transversely to accommodate misalignment of the external plug.
According to another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a floating connector, further comprising: an insert hole, the insert hole extends from a top side to a bottom side of the connection portion, a tapered guide surface on the top side of the insert hole, and the tapered guide surface permitting easy insertion of the external plug.
According to another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a floating connector, further comprising: a plurality of locking grooves on a first and second inner wall surface of the insert hole, the locking grooves being effective to electrically separate the terminal portions, and the locking grooves being effective to lock the terminal portions in the connection portion whereby the terminal portions are accessible to the external plug.
According to another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a floating connector, further comprising a plurality of slits on the support plate, the slits in at least a first row, the slits extending from the bottom side to a top side of the at least first support plate, each the slit being effective to receive and guide each the contact during adjustment, the slits being effective to electrically separate the contacts during adjustment.
According to another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a floating connector, further comprising: at least the first and a second support plate, the connection portion rising orthogonal to the second support plate, the second support plate opposite the first support plate, the slits in at least the first row on the second support plate, a first section of the terminal portions on the first inner wall surface, a second section of the terminal portions in the second inner wall surface, the first section connected to the resilient contacts on the first support plate, and the second section connected to the resilient contacts on the second support plate.
According to another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a floating connector, further comprising: the slits in the first and a second row, the first and second rows on each the first and second support plate, the second rows being further from the connecting portion than the first rows, the resilient contacts having one of at least a first and a second length, the second length greater than the first length, the slits in the first rows operably receiving the resilient contacts having the first lengths, the slits in the second rows operably receiving the resilient contacts having the second lengths, and the slits in the first rows alternating with the slits in the second rows to operably insulate and guide the contacts and permit elastic slidable electrical connection with the external circuit board without solder.
According to another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a floating connector, wherein: the cover is constructed from at least a first material, the first material being a metal, and the metal being effective to strengthen the cover whereby cover failure is minimized.
According to another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a floating connector, wherein: the cover is electrically grounded to the circuit board through an external ground pattern, whereby the cover is effective to shield the connection portion and the resilient contacts from electromagnetic waves and static disruption.
According to another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a floating connector, further comprising: at least the first and a second support plate, the connection portion rising orthogonal to the second support plate, the second support plate opposite the first support plate, the slits in at least the first row on the second support plate, a first section of the terminal portions on the first inner wall surface, a second section of the terminal portions in the second inner wall surface, the first section connected to the resilient contacts on the second support plate, the second section connected to the resilient contacts on the first support plate, and the resilient contacts operably extending across the insert hole and being operably effective to increase elastic deformation of the resilient contacts without solder.
According to another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a floating connector, further comprising: the slits in the first and a second row, the first and second rows on each the first and second support plate, the second rows being further from the connecting portion than the first rows, the resilient contacts having one of at least a first and a second length, the second length greater than the first length, the slits in the first rows operably receiving the resilient contacts having the first lengths, the slits in the second rows operably receiving the resilient contacts having the second lengths, and the slits in the first rows alternating with the slits in the second rows to operably insulate and guide the contacts and permit elastic slidable electrical connection with the external circuit board without solder.
According to another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a floating connector, wherein: the cover is constructed from at least a first material, the first material being a metal, and the metal being effective to strengthen the cover whereby cover failure is minimized.
According to another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a floating connector, wherein: the cover is electrically grounded to the circuit board through an external ground pattern, whereby the cover is effective to shield the connection portion and the resilient contacts from electromagnetic waves and static disruption.
According to another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a floating connector, further comprising: a plurality of vertical recessed slits, the recessed slits on at least one side of a first and second side of the connecting portion, the recessed slits operably extending from the at least one side to each corresponding the slit, the recessed slits opposite the locking grooves on at least one the first and second inner wall, a buffer portion on each the resilient contact, the buffer portions operable within the recessed slits, the buffer portions being effective to increase a spring span of each the resilient contact whereby elastic fatigue is reduced, and the vertical recessed slits being effective to electrically insulate each the buffer portion and the resilient contact during the adjustment along the circuit board without solder.
According to another embodiment of the invention, there is provided a floating connector, further comprising: at least the first and a second support plate, the connection portion rising orthogonal to the second support plate, the second support plate opposite the first support plate, the slits in the first row on the second support plate, the locking grooves on the first and the second inner wall surfaces, the terminal portions on the first inner wall surface extending under the second support plate, the terminal portions on the second inner wall surface extending under the first support plate, the resilient contacts flexibly extending across the insert hole, and the buffer portions flexibly extending across the insert hole and being effective to increase elastic deformation of the contacts whereby elastic fatigue of the resilient contacts is reduced.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent form the following description read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference numerals designate the same elements.